Self Importance
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Izaya struggles to hold onto his pride as Shizuo refuses to let him finish what they started.


_Hey, Cari here. I'm going to be doing a daily writing challenge, and some of my stories I'll be posting here. Enjoy this little oneshot I wrote while babysitting my cousins, who were no where near the room I was in while writing! 8D_

_**Prompt/Theme: Pride**_

* * *

><p>"Aahh…ahh…ohh!"<p>

The rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin echoed against the thin walls of the bedroom. The dim lighting of the cheap motel flickered as the walls shook, threatening to shake the lamp off the bedside table. The curtains, ripped from a previous struggle, filtered soft moonlight into the room.

Leaning against the wall was the infamous informant, Izaya Orihara. He cried out as pain ripped through him, his back arching and his eyes squeezing shut. Behind him, the Beast of Ikebukuro was driving himself into the brunette's tight and unprepared ass. Digging his fingernails into the already peeling wallpaper, Izaya screamed as he felt himself filled again and again.

Their rendezvous always ended like this. It starts with a fast paced chase through the streets, ducking and dodging deadly blows before the info broker is caught in the blonde's grasp; willingly or not. A choke hold to the throat, a slash to the chest, and soon the two are tangled in each others arms, violently biting and scratching in a heated and lust filled trance.

And Izaya loved it. He loved the way Shizuo treated him like shit. Treated him like he deserved nothing but pain and misfortune. He loved the chase. The capture. The asphyxiation. The blood loss. The pain and pleasure that laced their deadly dance.

"Nnng…Sh-Shizu-chan! Ahh!"

"Aghh…shit…"

The lamp slid off the table, crashing to the floor and flooding the room with darkness. Hidden in the shadows, Shizuo continued to ram himself deeper into Izaya, his rough and calloused hands gripping Izaya's thin frame tightly. His thumbs dug deeper into Izaya's hips, bruising the skin and bone. His head was bent forward, eyes shut tight as he panted heavily into Izaya's ear, growling possessively as he snapped his hips, firmly pressing into the brunette's prostate.

"AAHHH!" Izaya cried as he threw his head back, back arching and legs trembling as he slipped slightly, his body growing weak.

"Say it…flea…"

Izaya growled and slammed his hips back in protest, gritting his teeth as he bit back the sharp pain that radiated through his body, as another wave of pleasure crashed over him. He bit his lip, drawing blood as he bit back another choked moan. His scarlet eyes fluttered closed again as he dug his nails into the wall, chipping away at the wallpaper. Shizuo gripped Izaya's dripping cock, squeezing tightly. Izaya whined and looked back to glare at the blonde as his peak was stopped.

"What the fuck, Shizu-chan?" he hissed as he tried to roll his hips, begging for friction. But Shizuo refused to slacken his grip or move his hand as he continued to pound into Izaya.

"I said to say it…" Shizuo growled; his eyes narrowing as sweat dripped on the bridge of his nose. Izaya sneered and pulled away, refusing to speak.

"No way in hell."

Izaya might fuck Shizuo on a regular basis, but he wasn't a whore. He wouldn't beg. He wouldn't ask for more. He wouldn't let his pride slip for a monster like Shizuo.

However, Shizuo wouldn't let Izaya win this battle. He'd get what he'd want. And what he wanted was to hear a pitiful Izaya begging for release. So he gripped the throbbing cock in his right hand, and thrusted harder; angling his hips to sheath himself deeper into the informant if possible. Izaya cried out, trembling as his prostate was abused. His legs grew numb as his footing slipped a bit.

"Ahh! Ahgnn…s-shit…Shizu-ooOOHH!"

Izaya couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He had to come. He wanted to come. He bent his head forward, his brow knit together has he panted, trying to clear his head. He felt like he was drowning in ecstasy as waves of pleasure bombarded him. He mewled pathetically, murmuring soft pleas as his pride shot out the window.

Shizuo grinned maliciously as he slowly pumped Izaya's leaking cock. He pressed his lips against Izaya's ear, nibbling the shell as he breathed, "What did you say, flea?"

Izaya moaned wantonly, erratically rolling his hips to meet with Shizuo and to create more friction. He bit back what was left of his pride and gave in.

"P-please…Shizu-chan…ahh….let me come. Please…"

Shizuo grunted in response, pumping in time with his thrusts. In and down. Out and up. A rhythmic pulse beat through them as they met each other ruthlessly. A flash of white blinded Izaya as he finally came; jets of white hot seed shooting out of him and onto the wall. Shizuo trembled and growled, releasing himself inside of Izaya, coating his insides with his own creamy essence.

He let go of the informant, letting him collapse to the ground to lean against the soiled wall, walking toward the bathroom to clean himself up as Izaya caught his breathe, stars still dancing in front of his eyes. Neither spoke as Shizuo pulled on his pants, slipping on his vest and pulling out a cigarette.

Shizuo grinned as he lit the cigarette placed between his lips. "Fuck you later." He said as he left the motel room, leaving a trembling Izaya on the floor who laughed with sickened amusement.


End file.
